Cambios
by inupis
Summary: Un hombre conduce solo en medio de las penumbras de la hora más oscura de la madrugada... ¿qué es lo que lo ha llevado a semejante acción?  Mi primer One-shot!


Para Maricela! Feliz cumpleaños!... como me adelanté con el fic, te traje un one-shot (mi primer one-shot)… Eduard y yo te deseamos un muy feliz cumpleaños (él me ayudo aquí)… ah… y los demás por supuesto que también te lo desean. Puxas... me adelanté igual... ajajajajjajajaa

**Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo**, pero la historia de abajito es mía ok?

Espero les guste, tiene mucha narración si (cortesía de Eduard), ya verán que es lo que pasa en un ratito, no se desanimen!... cuídense mucho y espero se diviertan un poco… nuevamente feliz cumple mary-tan, espero que te la pases bien hoy. Tendré que buscar alguna otra cosa... mejor date por pagada y no te aviso si se me ocurre algo más para el 14 de febrero xD

"_Pensamientos" _–Narración –_"Pensamientos"_ -Narración

-Diálogo –Narración –Diálogo –Narración… bla bla bla…

Narración

_Flashback u otra cosa en tiempo pasado._

* * *

Un único vehículo avanzaba por la vacía calzada a esas horas. Se detuvo en el semáforo que ponía luz roja. Los faroles anaranjados del tendido eléctrico alumbraban la noche en este punto en que era más oscura. No se podían ver las estrellas por la iluminación nocturna de la gran ciudad en que se encontraba. Todo estaba en silencio y ni siquiera el viento se dignaba a acompañar a este vehículo.

El hombre que conducía estaba sereno, no se le podía ver en el rostro ni rastro de cansancio o alguna otra cosa. Así, mirándolo a esas horas conducir, era muy difícil sospechar algún motivo por el cual estuviera esperando bajo un semáforo el cambio de luz. Si se le miraba más detenidamente se le podía apreciar un anillo dorado en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Se podría pensar que estaba casado ¿pero qué tal si en realidad era viudo y fundió los dos anillos en uno, para luego ponérselo? Eso podía ser también una posibilidad. Ahora, si estaba viudo era aún más difícil explicar a primeras su motivo de estar de madrugada en la calle.

El semáforo cambió de color a verde y el hombre de ojos verdes y cabello azabache que estaba en el interior del vehículo realizó el cambio y aceleró hacia su destino. Iba serio, impávido ¿A caso su mujer le echó de casa a esas horas y buscaba dónde alojar?

-_"Tiene que haber uno abierto. No hay que preocuparse"_ –el hombre pensó mientras su vehículo seguía en movimiento. –_"Pensar que estoy irremediablemente metido en esta situación" _–el hombre esbozó una tosca sonrisa, una luz reflejó su rostro en el parabrisas haciéndolo conciente de ella, por lo que dejó inmediatamente de sonreír _–"Hu, sonreír… siento que me es extraño y aún impropio hacerlo"_

El coche se estacionó bajo una farola del alumbrado público y el hombre sin rastro de emoción alguna se bajó y cerró.

_-"De cierta forma, todo ha cambiado mucho. Nadie creería que sonrío o que tengo corazón si no hubieran ido a la boda o no la hubieran conocido"_ –caminaba por la acera con las manos en los bolsillos _–"Es mejor así, si me apresuro talvez tenga recompensa. Hacerla esperar no es una buena idea"_

El hombre ingresó a una tienda de 24 horas y compró un pote de helado de menta-chips y otro de mora-crema, también una salsa de chocolate y otra de caramelo. Se dirigió a la caja y pagó en efectivo por todo, nunca le habló al dependiente.

_-"Ahora… faltan las papas" _-¿Papas?, el hombre de profundos ojos verdes se volvía a subir a su vehículo y retomaba el camino en dirección contraria.

_Una mujer se removía en la cama inquieta. Un hombre a su lado se levantó y comenzó a vestirse._

_-Orihime, ¿Qué deseas? –el hombre le estaba dando la espalda mientras se abrochaba los zapatos._

_-Yo… no es necesario que… -la mujer se sentó en la cama un poco sonrojada y avergonzada. El hombre se acercó a ella ya vestido, se inclinó y cogió delicadamente su cabeza por detrás de la nuca y le besó la frente. Se apartó un poco viéndola penetrantemente a los ojos_

_-¿Qué deseas? _

_-Yo… Ulquiorra… quiero… -estaba completamente ruborizada al tiempo que sus dedos jugueteaban enrollando la sábana que estaba bajo ella –helado de menta y mora-crema con papas fritas y salsa de caramelo y chocolate –dijo extremadamente bajo y atropellado. El hombre la volvió a besar en la frente y se dirigió a la cocina._

_En la cocina se puso un delantal y peló un par de papas, luego de tenerlas limpias y peladas las picó y cortó, después las dejó remojando en agua para que estuvieran más crujientes al momento de freírlas. Abrió el refrigerador para buscar el helado y las salsas, dentro había salsa de frambuesa pero ninguna otra y en el congelador sólo había un poco de helado de vainilla. El hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se retiró el delantal y procedió a subirse al auto para ir a comprar._

Sin decir nada Ulquiorra abrió la puerta principal con sus llaves, en una mano llevaba las compras que dejó inmediatamente sobre el mesón de la cocina. Volvió a ponerse un delantal quitándose la chaqueta que andaba trayendo, quedando así únicamente en camisa.

Retiró las papas del agua, las secó con un mantel y se dispuso a freírlas en la freidora que compró un par de años atrás. En un enorme bol sirvió dos grandes bolas de helado, una de cada sabor, le incorporó las salsas sin expresión alguna en su rostro, parecía un autómata, luego finalmente agregó las papas fritas a las que ya le había agregado sal. Sin quitarse el delantal se dirigió a su habitación e ingresó.

Puso el pote con los alimentos sobre el velador al tiempo que le apartaba un mechón de cabello castaño a la mujer que dormitaba. Ella se despertó y le sonrió mientras que cogía el bol y se disponía a comer.

Ulquiorra la miraba impávido y la chica seguía comiendo, untando las papas en el helado y luego ingiriéndolas mezcladas con las salsas. De vez en cuando probaba cucharadas únicamente de helado con las salsas al haber más helado que papas.

-Ulquiorra, prueba esto, está exquisito –el hombre ya acostumbrado a comer cosas extrañas que no parecían del todo agradables, se sentó junto a ella y dejó que lo alimentara. Ingirió una de esas papas untadas en helado y atrapó los dedos de la chica en la boca con sus labios. Orihime se ruborizó completamente al tiempo que dejaba quietos sus dedos, el chico le sostuvo la mano y se la bajó lentamente mirando penetrantemente a la mujer.

-Estaba delicioso –Orihime se puso aún más roja.

-Si lo está –contenía el aire en los pulmones, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina y dejó ya vacío el cuenco sobre el mesón. Ulquiorra se le posicionó por detrás al tiempo que la abrazaba haciéndola dar un respingo.

-Pero mejor sabes tú. –su tono de voz era el mismo profundo y seductor de siempre, no aparentaba aún emoción alguna mientras abrazaba a la mujer. Había aparecido por detrás de Orihime sin que esta se diera cuenta de que la había seguido a la cocina.

-Ulquiorra –ya roja a más no poder se dio vuelta y le tendió los brazos por detrás del cuello acercándolo más a ella. –Te amo –le dijo la chica entregándole un beso a su marido al tiempo que este sonreía contra sus labios aún en el beso.

-Yo igual Orihime –Como siempre lo hacía, luego de ser besado o besarla le sonreía únicamente con su mejor sonrisa, nadie nunca salvo ella lo habían visto sonreír así. Era el mayor regalo que le daba a ella, para que estuviera siempre segura de que aunque no lo aparentara la amaba inmensamente. -Y también lo amo a él.

-Puede que sea ella, recuerda que no sabemos.

-Será él –Ulquiorra se inclinó y besó el vientre de la mujer, era un vientre abultado de unos cuatro meses de embarazo – Pero si es ella debe ser perfecta. Su madre lo es.

- Ulquiorra –Orihime le sonrió y le acarició el cabello. -Gracias –el chico se levantó y la volvió a besar al tiempo que la cogía en brazos y la llevaba al cuarto depositándola en la cama.

-Descansa –Ulquiorra se desvistió y acostó con pijama junto a ella. La chica se acurrucó junto a él y Ulquiorra la abrazó al tiempo que jugaba con el cabello de ella dejándola dormida. Le besó el cabello y posó una mano sobre el vientre. No tenía expresión alguna, no había ninguna sonrisa… pero sus ojos brillaban intensamente mientras él pensaba en los cambios que producía en él esa chica. ¿Un corazón?, no, la chica le había dado dos.

**FIN**

* * *

Kyaaa…. Espero que les haya gustado... luego de terminarlo... me acabo de unir al club de fans del ulquihime!

Feliz cumple!... y espero me dejen reviews chicos si les gustó la historia… ya, me voy a continuar mi fic… juju lo acabo de escribir (este one-shot) el 28 de enero, pero lo he andado revisando unos días más… voy a tener que copiarlo en un pendrive y guardarlo bajo llave en alguna parte oculto de mi memoria…. Jajajajajaja…. Sino quizás me adelante a subirlo… ahhhhhh! Quiero subirlo hoy! (31 de enero), es que quedó lindo *¬* ... 1 de febrero... a la una de la mañana... ya no aguanté y lo subí!

Ajajajaja… y pensar que antes yo detestaba a Orihime… Maricela… que me has cambiado xD, me has hecho partidaria ahora del ulquihime… pero por más que lo intentes no vencerás mi afición por el ichiruki… viva el ichiruki!... ya haré un one-shot de ambos ^^

Por cierto, la idea del antojo de Orihime (helado con papas fritas) me vino de esa mezcla xD que aunque no lo crean la he probado y personalmente me agrada… las papas fritas caseras saben bien con helado ^^, fue una idea de mi hermana, pero cuando lo probé me gustó, las aconsejo con helado de mora-crema o frambuesa-crema… xD… pero no me tincan con menta chip :/ no creo que resulten… y menos con salsas xS… a mi me gusta esa mezcla creo que porque simplemente adoro el helado *¬*… lo único que pueden invitarme a comer y jamás rechazaría sería el helado… helado con cereal (me gustan las cosas crujientes), con papas caseras… con salsas… en barquillo (es crujiente xD)… con galleta… kyaaaaaaaaaa hay muchas mezclas para el helado xD

Ejem… olviden eso último, pero… **No olviden dejarme review!**


End file.
